Edward's Punishment
by 2randomppl
Summary: Edward never told anyone about his Punishment, it made him feel dirty and ashamed. But when Bella finds a scar on his back, he cannot stop the truth from coming out. Full summary inside. Written by Monsoon


**Summary: When Edward was human, he went to a boarding school for 3 months. At the end of the 3rd month, his parents withdrew him from the school due to the chilling incident that occurred within the school dormitories. All that witnessed the horror were left traumatized, but the experience affected one child so profoundly that his future was tainted by the memories of his Punishment. Edward Cullen was scarred for life.**

Matron slunk stealthily through the dark corridors. It was 10:00 at night, a time in which Matron revealed her true form and wallowed in the sound of small boys breathing as they slept innocently, whilst she sat in the shadows of the St. Peter's dormitories. She gracefully glided across the cold, wooden floor, her bare feet numb from cold. Although this did not bother Matron, as it was the only thing (apart from the sound of children suffering and from taking specks out of Mr Victor Corrado's eye) that she absolutely adored.

Matron's ability to stalk the corridors in utter silence came from years of dedicated practice and experience. She could pinpoint the exact time that she took every step, down to the second at which she took it. The reason for her precision was that she wandered the corridors every night, making sure that she took the exact same footsteps at the exact same time that she had done the previous night. Matron approached a chink in the wall in front of her and tapped it six times. She then proceed to approach two other walls in different parts of the dormitories and again tapped them six times. She would repeat this ritual every night without fail, as it was certain that if she did not do this a terrible fate would be bestowed upon her, just as she was certain that all small children (especially boys) were put on this earth for the sole purpose of punishment and discipline.

Tonight she was particularly anxious, as there was a full moon outside and she believed that this meant that a boy must be punished without fail. Without making the slightest of sounds, Matron crept towards the boy's dormitory, and sat on a cold slab of concrete outside the door. This was her favourite part of the routine. she sat and listened intently for any sounds emitted from the boys dormitory. Most nights the boys were silent as they knew too well the punishment they would receive if caught talking and they all wanted to avoid the heat of Matron's wrath. Although some nights, Matron would be in luck, as some unfortunate boy may have a nightmare (most likely to be about her) and start talking or in some cases screaming in his sleep. Matron would the rise from her slab of concrete, yank the boy from his bed and viciously haul him down the stairs to the headmaster's office, thus making his nightmare reality.

Tonight Matron was adamant that a boy would be caned, it had been a while since someone had been punished and she was restless for another caning to take place. She sat on her slab for what seemed to be an eternity, as she listened to the gentle breathing and the occasionally sniffle or cough that came from the boys. 'What vile creatures' she thought as she impatiently sat in the darkness. With every second that ticked by, Matron became more and more impatient, and the need for violence and pain became more and more drastic. She had the strong urge to rush into the dormitory and smother the smallest and most innocent boy with his pillow, and hold his limp, lifeless body in her arms.

Thankfully Matrons patience was rewarded and she did not have to resort to such destructive means to quench her thirst for violence. At precisely 10:36 the squeaky nasal voice of Edward Masen interrupted the eerie silence by whispering "Ok, I think she's gone". Matron, who was on the verge of giving up, was so rejuvenated by the boy's sudden outburst that she grinned wickedly to herself, mapping out the events of the night that followed in her mind.

Matron was also extremely pleased that the boy that called out was Edward, as she despised this child with a burning passion. Something about the boy's irritating voice and rat-like appearance greatly bothered Matron and she often imagined that he was a rat scurrying across the floor and that she would walk past and savagely hit him with a frying pan. Matron rose from her seat and walked through the threshold of the dormitory, making sure that with each step she took, the floor would make a resounding boom from where she forcefully stamped her foot. The boys, now alert to her presence, lay silently quaking in fear and poor Edward knew exactly what was in store for him, as he trembled in utter dread.

Matron now stood in the centre of the dormitory, in all of her powerful glory. "Who dares speak!" her thunderous voice echoed through the room and she could feel the fear emanating from each child. Their fear gave her strength, she fed off it. "YOU, MASEN!" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger at the bed in front of her. "It was you!" hatred oozed from her voice, as she ripped the covers of Edward's bed and stood over him, her ominous presence striking terror into the child's heart. "Get up you despicable child, you are worse than vermin!" Matron shrieked. The whole dormitory held their breaths as Edward shakily stood up, his shaking soon turned into small spasms of fright has he cowered before Matron. He would not have been more frightened if it were Satan that were standing in Matron's place. Edward, who was a mere 7 years old, simply could not bear the trauma of having such an enraged Matron standing before him and vomited straight onto Matron's large bosom. "You disgusting, foul, repugnant child!" Matron's fury had reached new heights, never before had she been so tempted to slaughter another human being. Edward, who was now lying on the floor in a pool of his own vomit and excrement screamed hysterically as Matron picked him up and dragged him across the floor and out of the room, holding him only by his ginger hair.

Matron thought that a light caning from the headmaster was too simple a punishment for the heinous crimes that Edward had committed, so she decided to take his castigation into her own hands. The other boys lay shivering as they listened to the sound of Matron dragging her victim through the endless corridors, to her bedroom. They heard Matron's monstrous cackling as she inflicted her tortuous punishment on Edward, who's haunted wails echoed through the corridors. After the sinister chorus of cackles and wails, the boys heard one final scream in the dark.

**Please review! Do you think I should add another chapter? I could go into more graphic detail about his punishment mwahahahaha! I'll try to reply to each review...**

**some constructive criticism would be nice**

**3 Monsoon**


End file.
